Tale of Raphael
by Mizu Sousui
Summary: The history of Raphael based on the game's story. Review! my friend and I will write more


All characters and _part _of storyline is a product of Namco

"Fetch the traitor!" yelled the king of France. One of his solders ran in and yelled panting "Sir we cannot find him, it seems that he has ran off away from France."

"Fine he can't survive outside of France he'll die soon." The king said.

As Raphael ran from France he found a town that he hoped the king could not find him in. After he found an alley he could stay for the night he thought about what happened before all of this.

He remembered being born in France with the tumultuous as his cradle, family members scheming as his lullabies, and the rapier and medicine as his playmates. He made many enemies but his quick thinking made his family honorable to the nobles. Unfortunately he made a mistake, during the Evil Seed catastrophe. He found out that one of the nobles that the Sorel family went insane from the affects of the seed. Consequentially he gave his enemies the justification of going after him. Some members of the family wanted to turn him over to the authorities but he ran away before they could do anything.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?" Raphael asked himself. He sat there starving there were no servants to feed him, help him, noting, no one to do his every need. He thought he was about to die until a girl named Amy came and gave a place to hide until his enemies stopped chasing him. She would give him food, talk to him and give him any clothes she could find. To her these seemed like simple tasks but to Raphael it gave him someone that he owed his life to. He has never felt feelings like this before so he dedicated his life to helping this girl in anyway that he could. His life in the slums gave him a new light to look at; he wanted Amy to live in a place without war. So he and Amy left the town and avoided any war torn city until they reached the countryside. He wanted to show Amy the world, but her life in the slums made her closed to new the world and took any hope that Raphael saw in her. So he went under a fake name and befriended a noble. He waited for the right time, and when that came, he poisoned the noble and said to the people that he left on a long journey. One day he decided to go to the mansion library and found a letter in a book with references to the Evil Seed that changed his life forever. It did not take long for him to make a connection between the Evil Seed and Soul Edge. Soul Edge was a demonic blade that promised power for someone's sanity. After reading this he thought 'What if this fell into the hands of nobles? More wars would be fought for this blade and to make sure Amy was not affected by this, I will look for the blade and destroy it'. A plan was brewing in his head, he would find it, destroy it, and stay with his new foster daughter Amy for the rest of his life. Later he told Amy that he was going some where for a long time but then there was a bang at the door "Open up! We want the fugitive now!" the French guardsman yelled out. Amy showed Raphael a way out and when he left she pointed in the wrong direction.

As Raphael ran he came across an abandoned black smith shop, he ran inside and found a rapier. "A sword, perfect to fight with, such craftsmanship, such detail, it's spectacular. The hilt, it's made of iron! The blade steel and the tip sharp enough to kill someone in one blow." Raphael admired the craftsmanship of the blade. Suddenly he heard the Guardsmen coming closer, he ran out the back door into another alley he started to stagger since he has never ran so much before. He found an opening in the fence and hid behind the fence. After he watched the Guardsmen run by, he made sure the coast was clear before he ran off into the plains of Europe. "All I have to do is make sure that Soul Edge does not fall into the noble's hands. So that I can show Amy that the world is a spectacular place." He said to himself

He ran until he reached an old harbor that probably hasn't been used for four years. "What is this place?" Raphael asked himself. "It's my harbor, leave now if you don't want to die." Someone yelled out. Raphael looked up at the ship and saw a pirate with two swords standing there, "Who the hell are you?" Raphael asked "I am Cervantes, the captain of this ship and harbor. Now my question is who are you?" Cervantes asked. "I am Raphael Sorel, I seek the demonic blade, Soul Edge." He replied. "Well then, Mr. Sorel, prepare to die!" Cervantes jumped down and ran after Raphael at top speed. Raphael ran after him and drew his blade; Cervantes drew out his Soul Edge and nirvana. They kept running until Cervantes swung his mighty blade, Raphael dodged his swing and tried to hit him, but he hit him hard with his smaller sword Nirvana. 'Damn, he's strong, I have to use my skills to beat him' Raphael thought to himself. "Give it up, you can't beat me, I'm the King!" Cervantes boasted, as he walked toward Raphael. "You may be the king but you're pretty stupid." Raphael replied. "What do you mean?"

"You left yourself open." Raphael said as he stabbed him in the stomach. Cervantes fell to the floor and laid there motionless and cold. "Stay down, it suits you." Raphael said as he walked away to continue his journey.

He kept on running until he reached a mountain in Greece, "Soul Edge must be there." Raphael said. He climbed the mountain watching for any rock slides or other people up there. Once he reached the top someone said "You seek Soul Edge right?"

"What? Who are you, and what do you know about Soul Edge?"

"I am Cassandra; my sister was the one who destroyed the original Soul Edge four years ago."

"So you know a little about Soul Edge, what can you tell me?"

"It's an evil blade; who ever wields it goes mad. They say that only one person owns the Soul Edge, he is called Nightmare." Cassandra said. "Do you know where to find this man?" Raphael asked. "He resides at the old cathedral in France, but he will not give up Soul Edge easily, it has become part of him." Cassandra answered. "Fine, thank you for the information, I'll be leaving now." Raphael said as he started walking toward the exit. Suddenly a shield came out of nowhere and hit him in the legs making him fall down. "I will not let you leave to seek the sword; you must fight me to leave the top of this mountain." Cassandra said. "Fine, let us dance." Raphael said as soon as he said this she threw her shield again and this time he dodged it and ran after her. She grabbed her shield and blocked Raphael's strike. She then backed up and grabbed him by the collar. Then she threw him against the ground and threw her shield again. She grabbed him again and this time she stabbed his ankle while hitting him on the head with her shield. Raphael got up and started hitting her with his blade. She started to back up toward the edge, then Raphael got and idea. He started to run toward her, and right before he got too close he slid and tripped her over the edge. She fell screaming and praying to Zeus, but it didn't work because she died when she hit the ground. "Even beasts know when to give up." Raphael said as he descended down the mountain.

He ran all the way to the cathedral and saw Nightmare kneeling there with Soul Edge in his hand. "Your too weak for that, aren't you?" Raphael asked. "Offer your soul!" Nightmare yelled as he picked up his blade. He and Raphael stood there glaring at each other trying to figure out each other's strategy. Suddenly Nightmare went into rage and ran after him with Soul Edge in his hand he swung hard toward Raphael. He tried to dodge the attack but he was struck in the leg and he fell to the ground. Nightmare was still going after him, Raphael stood up at light speed to save himself. He guard impacted his attack and kept stabbing him until they got to the side, then he used his ultimate attack, Bloody Funeral. Nightmare fell to the ground a hundred feet below and died. "Finally Soul Edge is mine!" Raphael went for the sword but it disappeared, suddenly there was a big flash and he was transported to hell. Then he saw someone that seemed to be on fire and Soul Edge. "What's happening" Raphael said as he stood in front of Inferno the master of Soul Edge. Inferno came after him with Soul Edge in his hand and tried to hit him but Raphael moved to the side and hit Inferno with his blade. They fought for days trading blows that would seem to be fatal to a regular person, until they both were tired from their prolonged battle. When Inferno was on the ground Raphael went after him when he was recuperating and stabbed him through the head. Inferno then started to float into the air and started to scream as Soul Calibur came out of his back and then he bursted into flames. Then Raphael was back at the cathedral and saw Soul Edge stuck in the ground beside him, "So this is Soul Edge." Raphael said as he grabbed the hilt.

He ran back to the noble's home where Amy was he knocked on the door. "I'll be there in a minuet!" the noble cried out as he walked toward the door. "Hi! How are…" then a grim face came over the noble's face. "What, what's wrong?" Raphael asked "They killed Amy while you were gone." The noble answered. "Why?" Raphael asked in panic. "They found out that she was helping you and that she led the guards in the wrong direction. So the king ordered her to be beheaded for her treachery." The noble said in grief. "No, no. NO!" The one that he tried to protect was killed because of him. He ran off into the darkness. He kept running until he reached a bottomless pit. There he stared into it, "Maybe I should throw it in there." He said to himself. Then he said "No I have to make sure this does not fall into someone else's hands." So he took his rapier and destroyed the blade and threw the fragments in the pit. After he ran out and never turned back. No one knows what happened to him after that, but some believe he's still fighting for Amy, the only person he ever treasured.


End file.
